In a multi-function peripheral (MFP) of an image forming apparatus, toner is fixed on a sheet when printing is performed. Conventionally, a fixer including a single heater element is used, but there is also a fixer including a plurality of heater elements. Since an MFP that includes a plurality of heater elements energizes only the heater elements corresponding to a printing region, power consumption may be reduced compared to an MFP with a fixer including a single heater element.
However, when only heater elements corresponding to a printing region are energized, wrinkles are likely to be formed, potentially because amounts of water evaporation from a sheet may be different between a heated region and a non-heated region.